


Dark Side

by YuiTheFallenAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Romance, Slice of Life, Vampires, abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiTheFallenAngel/pseuds/YuiTheFallenAngel
Summary: Faye and Milla were two normal siblings until the events of one night turned their life upside down. Between love, betrayal, doubt and fear, they have to deal with their new powers and seemingly everybody else's problems. They got dragged into a war they didn't even know about and suddenly became some of the most important members of a huge plan.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see if anybody would be interested in this story. So if there is any interest, I will probably continue uploading chapters.  
> I apologise for grammar mistakes since English isn't my native language.

I still remember that night. It was a night like any other weekend night and yet it was the start of something so much bigger. 

The lights were low, but the room was illuminated by black light and the glowing white pieces of clothing everywhere. The room was crowded and I was barely able to move, let alone dance. Everybody around me was so sweaty and yet nobody cared that we were pressed against each other while dancing. The music was booming and vibrating through my body. My ears were hurting because I have been standing too close to the speakers for a while, but it made me want to dance even more.  
It was a birthday party and probably the coolest one of the entire year. I was enjoying the evening even though I felt like somebody was watching me. But I ignored that thought, it was a party after all and everybody was looking for somebody. I for one was trying to locate my crush, who had to be here somewhere. I really wanted to get a chance to talk to him, but I was also a bit nervous and didn't know what I would say. 

The party was about to reach the perfect atmosphere and nobody would ever think of leaving early and yet, somebody was making their way hastily through the crowd towards me and the exit that was located somewhere behind me. I didn't pay them much attention. I closed my eyes for a bit and tried to focus on the music, until somebody grabbed me by the arm and yanked me forward. My eyes snapped open and I was pulled back into reality. I locked eyes with a girl that was slightly smaller than me. It was hard to make out many features under the black light but I knew that it was my sister.  
Her mouth moved but the music was too loud for me to really understand. She was still holding my arm and when she noticed that I couldn't understand her, she started dragging me towards the exit. When we were further away from the speakers I pulled my arm away from her grip and blurted, "What? I was dancing!"  
The kitchen was next to the front door and it was the only room with the lights on. There was no door to the kitchen so the light was bleeding into the foyer, which is where we were standing now. With the light illuminating my sister's face, I was finally able to see her expression.  
"Milla, it's midnight!" My sister had a terrified look in her blue eyes. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the front door again. There is no way we would make it in time.  
She didn't have to pull me anymore, I was rushing to the door with her, when we suddenly heard a voice from behind, "Faye? Milla? Do you really want to leave already?" I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, but when Faye let go of my arm, both of us turned around, as if we got caught doing something illegal.  
I felt the need to explain myself but I couldn't grasp a clear thought when looking into his chocolate coloured eyes. "Well, uh… Kjell! We…" I was so relieved when Faye jumped in and explained, "We're really sorry Kjell, but our parents are very strict and we were supposed to be home…" She checked her phone quickly, "like 10 minutes ago. We're really sorry that we have to leave your birthday party early."  
Kjell looked around and thought for a second. "Well, half of these people are too drunk to realise that I'm gone and the other half doesn't even know who I am. So I'll drive both of you home, alright?" Me and Faye shook our heads, it was his party after all and we are able to handle ourselves. But Kjell didn't back down, "No arguing! You two are my guests of honour" He winked playfully, "and I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." There was no point in trying to argue with him after he made up his mind. I gave him a playful smile and rolled my eyes.

We got into his shiny black BWM and raced down the streets of our small town. I kept wondering how he was able to afford this car, but I just assumed that his parents make a lot of money.  
We made it home in less than 5 minutes. But that didn't change the fact that we were 20 minutes late already.  
Me and my sister jumped out of the car, thanked him multiple times and sprinted to the door. Faye already took out her keys before we left the car and when we reached the door, she was able to unlock it in one quick and silent motion.  
We managed to open the door without a sound and sneaked towards the stairs. This situation was causing me more sweat than the hot and crowded living room in Kjells house. But everything was going well. We reached the top of the stairs and there was no sign of our parents. We were almost at the door to our room, when one of the floorboards made a horribly loud sound. We didn't wait for a reaction and rushed into our room and closed the door, hoping we weren't caught.  
We leaned against the door, waited in silence and anticipated the worst. But when there was no movement in the hallway, we moved away from the door and got into our beds.  
Faye fell asleep almost immediately and I could hear her slow and regular breaths. It was very calming, but sleep didn't come over me as easy. I focused on the leaves dancing around in front of my window, until I finally drifted off to sleep as well. 

I look at my sister, we are aware that we have to tell them everything, they will know if we leave out anything or lie.


	2. The Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! This is where the fun stuff begins, especially one of the gimmicks of the book. Chapter 1 was told by Milla and chapter 2 is told by her sister Faye! It might be a bit confusing at first, but what do you expect, when 2 people tell one story? ;)

A loud voice stole me away from my dream and made me unwillingly open my eyes. While I was waking up, it was hard to make out what the voice was saying, but the more my eyes got used to the sudden change in brightness, the more I realised that it was my name over and over again. When I didn't respond immediately, the shouting was supported by somebody shaking me harshly. The squeaking noises of the bed almost drowned out the shouting which changed at this point. It wasn't just my name anymore, now it was telling me something, "Faye? Faye! FAYE! Come on, breakfast is ready!”  
I rubbed my eyes and blinked multiple times to finally snap into reality. I shot up in my bed and looked at Milla. She had that look of expectancy that she always has when I’m too slow. “You can’t sleep all day! Today is so sunny, we should go out somewhere. But let’s eat first.” My sister's cheerful tone was making me excited to get up as well. If it wasn't for her, I’d probably stay in bed all day and play video games, but she always manages to make me go out and enjoy social interaction. I let out a small sigh and suggested a few things where we could do while I slid out of bed. Milla nodded and left the room, probably to tell our parents about our plans.   
I walked over to the window and watched as the rising sun drowned the town in a flaming red. The trees looked like they were burning and blazing away with every gust of wind that shook the leaves. The sunrises are always pretty here but today was an especially beautiful Saturday morning.   
I tore my eyes away from the natural spectacle and went to my wardrobe. I chose a short, white and frilly summer dress and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was already very pale and the white dress only intensified that. Together with my hip long blonde hair and the bright blue eyes I always felt out of place in our small and sunny town. People here tend to be tanned with darker hair and brown eyes which causes me to usually earn weird looks from locals. I tried to straighten my messy hair a bit and decided to not dwell on that thought any longer. I am different and that's ok.  
I took a hairbrush and tried to fix as much hair as possible when Milla shouted my name again, telling me that breakfast is really about to start now. 

The breakfast was like any other. Our parents didn't mention that we were late yesterday, so they either didn't notice or didn't want to punish us. Either way, it was good for us. While we were eating, Milla and I decided to go downtown to do some shopping. 

We went into the only shopping center in town, bought some clothes and decided to visit our favorite café afterwards. One of our friends from our university course works here every year during the summer holidays. When we entered the café, our friend, Anna, was serving a table to the left of the door. When she turned around to go back to the kitchen and saw us. She hurried over to greet us with a hug, “It’s so nice that you guys are here! What have you been up to during the holidays? I’m always so busy working that I barely do anything!” Anna laughed and started walking, while Milla answered her question. She symbolized us to follow her and brought us to “our” table in the corner of the room. It was the most comfortable table in the entire café and whenever it was empty, we would definitely go and sit there. It was a cute, round table with a single, playfully curved, metal leg. It had a rounded couch with a red cover surrounding it. Only one Side of the table was open and had a chair there. It seemed more like a small booth, than a normal table, but it gave us some imaginary privacy and we loved it.   
We sat down in the corner of the couch, next to each other and ordered. I wanted a hot chocolate and an apple pie and Milla asked for a cappuccino and a chocolate cupcake. We checked our phones and took a few selfies while we were waiting. 

We started eating when I caught some movement in the corner of my eye and immediately after, the little bell above the door rang. I turned my head to see Kjell enter and bumped Milla with my elbow. She looked at me and then followed my gaze and we both started waving Kjell over. He sat down on the chair, scooched a little bit closer to Milla and ordered some red eye coffee. We talked about last night and thanked him again for driving us home. We talked about the night in general and how much fun it was until we had to leave.   
I didn't enjoy it too much because it was way too crowded for comfort, but I didn't want to tell him that. The music and whole setup was amazing, I'm just not good with strangers, especially not when they're pressed up against me. I tend to get a bit claustrophobic, so I was actually a bit relieved when we left. It felt like I was finally able to breathe my own air again instead of sharing it with 4 other people. But I guess I enjoyed myself after all, I stuck with cola for most of the night, because I knew Milla wouldn't pay attention to the clock and drink and dance all night. Even though she drinks quite a lot, I've never seen her totally drunk or throw up. She can handle so much alcohol and still think straight, it's quite impressive. In comparison to her, I'm a total lightweight. I get drunk after a few beers, so I tend to just stay away from it because I don't really enjoy the feeling of being drunk anyway. 

I didn't notice that I drifted off into my own thoughts for a while. When I came back to the actual conversation, Milla and Kjell had already moved on to a different topic. I drift off quite often, so my friends have gotten used to it and just let me stare into the distance and ignore me until I'm back. But sometimes I also enjoy the feeling of being able to listen in on conversations when people think that I'm spaced out. I didn't show that I was listening again, but instead just observed their interaction.   
Milla was obviously excited to get to talk to her ultimate crush. She liked Kjell for years now and he clearly feels the same, but somehow those two never got the chance to actually go out. There was just always something preventing them from being on a date. Sometimes it was too much uni work or other things taking up too much time to focus on setting up and having a date, and other times when they actually went out, they would bump into friends who didn't take the hint and so their dates turned into group hangs. It's quite sad to think about.   
But Millas feelings towards him have never changed. Since he sat down at our table, her voice went a pitch higher and she was constantly playing with her hair, laughing a lot and even blushing sometimes. Compared to her, he was pretty calm, but always with that self confident smile that could make any girl fall for him. I couldn't believe that he was still single and that he never really dated before.  
Milla brushed her brown hair behind her ear and looked especially excited before she started waving a hand in front of my face. I was brought back into the conversation and immediately bombarded with facts and questions. Kjell told Milla about another party that's happening soon and if we can go there and that there's somebody that wants to meet me and if I'm interested. Milla started talking like a waterfall and I just nodded and said yes, there was no point in stopping her anyway, if she wanted to do something, she wouldn't stop talking until I would agree to go with her. And of course they want to set me up with some guy again. It's become a hobby of Kjell and Milla to try and find a boyfriend for me, since I was never really interested in dating. The interesting people are always taken and the others I know so far are just not my type. 

After I agreed to their schemes, Kjell said he had to go do a quick shopping trip and then head home. It was only 7 PM and so Milla and I decided to order more drinks and stay until the café closes at 8.   
The café was empty at this point and since Anna didn't have much to do now, she sat down at our table and we talked about all kinds of things over that last hour. 

We paid, said goodbye to Anna and left the café. We stepped outside into a painting of red and orange in the evening sky. The sun just started going down and was causing everything to turn orange. It was still very warm with a slight breeze. It was optimal weather to take a stroll through the park on our way home. My sister seemed to have the same thought, because when we got to the entrance of the park, we only looked at each other and chose the path through the park, instead of the path that would lead us straight home.   
I picked up a bit of speed and jumped onto the big stones that mark the edge of the path. Milla started jogging to keep up with me. She could go way faster than me, but even though I was jumping between stones, she still had to keep up a fairly fast jog. She looked at me with concern, "Maybe you should slow down or get down there, these stones are pretty big, you could fall and hurt yourself! … woah!" Her steady pace was interrupted, accompanied by a scream and followed by a dull thud. I stopped and turned around to see Milla lying on the ground. I jumped off of the stone I was standing on and hurried over to her. When I got there, she was already getting up again and I noticed that her knees and hands were a bit bloody. I took out a tissue from my bag and gave it to Milla. I didn't have water with me to help clean her hands, but the wounds weren't too severe.   
I looked past her to find out what caused her fall and it was an oddly big stone for this path. It was a pebble path and I've never seen a bigger stone on it. I always thought that somebody was making sure that there weren't any big stones on the path, but I guess they didn't find this one yet. I picked it up and put it next to one of the big stones that I jumped on before, so that nobody else would trip over it.   
It was weird nonetheless.  
When I came back to Milla, she was finishing off cleaning her wounds with the tissue and smiled at me. She was always better at dealing with pain, if I was her, I would probably be crying right now. But since she was fine, we decided to keep going. The mood was a bit battered but still good enough to enjoy a quiet walk through the park. 

After a while we reached the center of the park, which had a big, round plaza with a fountain in the middle and some benches around the edges. The trees and bushes around this place were pretty dense, so it felt like you could be in a forest instead of a tiny park in the middle of a town. We used to play here a lot as children, so we knew this park in and out. We found all the cool places to be and our favourite one could be reached from here.   
I walked over to a weeping willow tree. Its long leafy tendrils sent shivers down my spine, like every time I made my way through there. Milla was close behind me and overtook me once we got inside. It was a very old weeping willow with very thick branches, so it was perfect for climbing. And that's exactly what we loved to do here. Milla climbed up first since she likes to go higher than me. I followed and we made it as far up as we could before the branches got too thin. Up there we already have our favourite branches to sit on, the ones that have the best view and are angled perfectly to provide back support through other branches or the tree stem.   
From up there, you could see almost the entire city. The mall that we just came from to the left and the hospital on the other side. Both of them were surrounded by small houses that kinda looked like toy houses from up here. But even from up here, the park looked like a small forest, with a visible path cut through it, where no vegetation was present. It looked like a giant creature, maybe a monster snake, carved a windy path through everything without stopping. I snickered at that thought, when Milla showed me some pictures on her phone. 

We watched the last rays of sun disappear behind the trees of the park. And together with them, the last dog owners, who usually play with their dogs in the center area, took their leave.   
The air started getting chilly, so we decided to get down and make our way home before it got too cold. Milla climbed down halfway and jumped, while I got down to almost the last branch before I jumped too. I'm pretty scared of heights, but the view from that tree is just so amazing that I'm able to overcome that fear. 

Milla was already making her way through the leaves again when there was suddenly more noise than necessary. "Milla?", I asked and when there was no reply I rushed through the leaves and repeated her name louder. I bumped into something on the other side and stumbled back a bit. In front of me was a tall guy, dressed in all black. He was facing the other direction, but turned to me as a result of me running into him. It was too dark to recognise any features on his face. He was holding Milla close to his chest, both facing the same direction. He was covering her mouth and she was struggling against him and tried to scream.   
He looked from me to Milla and back. The figure seemed unsure of what to do, but then he suddenly pushed Milla to the ground and grabbed me by the throat. Milla got up as fast as she could and started hitting the attacker. Her punches should have done at least something, since she was practicing martial arts, but it looked like he couldn't even feel them. I was running out of air and instinctively grabbed his hand to try and get it off, but it was no use. I kicked his shin in a last effort to get him to let go, but not even that made him loosen his grip.   
I thought that this would be it for me, but then he did something I didn't expect at all. He effortlessly lifted me off the ground and flung me away from him. I was able to breathe for only a moment, before I hit something hard. A sharp pain went through my head and body, as the air was forced out of my lungs. I heard Milla scream, but I couldn't fight the tiredness that overcame me when I passed out. 

I look at my hands, they're cold as ice. I am terrified.


End file.
